


枷锁

by 2Cyclist



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Cyclist/pseuds/2Cyclist





	枷锁

疼痛，快感，失落感，幸福感，陌生，恐慌，体温，汗，很多汗，粘，窒息感。  
他觉得自己逃不掉了。

他没法从那个人身下逃走了。

“廉………”  
“再来一次。”

“呜———”  
永濑动弹不得，比起自己的身体，他对他身上的这个身体感知更加清楚，热度，大小，形状，手上的汗毛，力量，嘴唇的柔软。

他感觉被抱起来了，脸贴上了对方的胸口，耳边是喘着的粗气，每口呼吸里的水分都喷到他耳廓上。  
好痒，好湿。

“累了？廉？”  
“没……”

头皮还在发麻，下身酸涩得不行，大腿根部有些抽筋，但是那个人说要，他就给了。他去亲这个体能怪物的脖子，咬他的斜方肌，一个允许的信号传达过去，他的手臂被扯起来，整个人被拎高了，接着底下被磨红到痉挛的小口又被重重的撞了进去。

他像一片尘螨漂浮了起来。

“我进去了。”

让他窒息的浪潮不知这是第几次席卷而来。

“嗯…呜……哈……哈……”

好痛  
好舒服  
好想再要一些

“紫耀……”

这个时刻他才能大胆地用最柔情的语气喊他的名字。永濑一往情深，他甚至也在别人的床上喊过这个名字。  
平野好像因为这带着情色的喘息变得更兴奋了，他托着他的臀，大手揉得那小巧的肉瓣有些变形，红红的手印贴在上面。

“唔…你再长点肉就好了。”

身体内被搅得一团乱，全部的毛孔都张开着，大口大口想要外界的氧气，平野的话时不时钻进永濑的脑子里，他却没那个力气去接，开口都是情动的呜咽。

“里面倒是…”  
平野还想对这具拥抱过无数次的身体做出评价，永濑勾住他的脖子逼着他跟他接吻，堵住他一堆废话的嘴。

“唔…唔…哈……你…”  
“你专心…点……啊———”  
突然前列腺的位置被用力戳中，永濑惊叫出声。

“抱歉，是我不够专心。”  
平野有些戏谑的声音钻进耳朵里，顽皮地像个孩子，当然行为上也是个孩子，逮着永濑兴奋的点反复折磨，慢慢把自己的性器抽出，再缓缓深入，褶皱都因为这样的拉扯翻了出来。

“不要……呜…别…”

太胀了，太酸了，平野在自己身体里的感觉太明显了。永濑生理眼泪湿了平野一肩膀。

“紫耀………别……真的不要了……”  
“廉，你啊，总是嘴上不诚实。”

平野又顶了一次，永濑整个人都抖了一下。

“舒服吗？”  
“呜…舒……舒服……”

永濑难得的直白甚至让平野觉得有些陌生了。每次下了床穿上衣服，永濑就变了个人，他们就是普通的同事，普通的朋友，永濑没什么表情地去洗澡，在电视台跟自己打招呼，偶尔被一些玩笑话激到了，也就只是低着头笑着拍一下他的后背。  
他还想看到永濑的更多——这个想法，在他们发生身体关系之后更剧烈了。

永濑也隐隐约约感觉到平野这方面的需求，他是不太敢的，或者说，他本身就无法给出那样积极的反应。

平野的要求太强烈，玩性太高涨，甚至给永濑吃过一次药，那种药。  
那晚永濑的记忆几乎是断片的，他只记得最后醒来的时候口感舌燥，整个下身都怪怪的，动弹不得。他原本想狠狠批评一顿平野这种幼稚的行为，结果精疲力尽的平野结束后搂着他的腰，像只大型动物一样蹭他的胸口，嘴里嘟哝着

“果然廉最棒了。”

这叫他还哪来的怒气。

“偶尔这样也不错，对吧，廉？”  
平野靠在永濑胸口顺势就用嘴含住了那上面立起的小豆，永濑身子又一震，他摸着平野有些汗湿的头，用沙哑的声音反驳：

“不要，绝对不要。”

……

“哈…哈…呼———”

平野扯下灌满了的避孕套，一个抛物线扔了出去，然后完美的掉到了垃圾桶外。

“喂———你这样很脏啊。”  
永濑小声抱怨。

“起来我再捡～好累。”  
“你………”

“起开，我先回去了。”  
“诶………”  
永濑把平野从身上推开，从床头抽出纸巾来擦拭身上的体液。

“这些可以我来做的………”  
“算了吧。”

永濑拍开那只伸过来的手，拿着纸巾走去垃圾桶边，把平野刚没丢准的套子也捡起来丢了。

“谢啦。”

这有什么好谢的……

永濑从不看情事后的平野，他有力气的时候背过身走去浴室，没力气的时候背过身睡觉。潜意识里他认为，如果他从平野的眼神里自己解读出一些别的东西，除了床上那点情绪之外的，他不知道自己会变成什么样子。

他会失去控制。

最开始意识到什么东西变味的时候，永濑还把原因归结为，平野是第一个抱他的人，是第一位男性的性伴侣。

平野从第一次起就显得很轻车熟路了，润滑液，后面的扩张，甚至包括不小心内射后的处理。永濑揣测，他其实并不是平野第一个抱的男人，否则他怎么会晓得这些。他担心平野在自己心里的地位暴露了，或者是自己这份特别的超出床第之间的心情溢出了，平野将不会再抱自己了。  
毕竟，炮友除了身体上的需求，其他是越少越好。

跟平野的性事好像一触即发的，肌肤贴上肌肤后身体开始加热，平野把自己的性欲展现出来，永濑便不甘示弱，特别是平野的手在他身上游刃有余地寻找着敏感点的时候，永濑也要表现得轻车熟路的样子，他抬起腰让平野扒下他的裤子，接吻的时候先伸了舌头，甚至第一次就帮他口了，永濑学着之前女孩子对自己做的样子去爱抚平野火热的下身，平野也心安理得地享受。  
表面看来就是，两个花丛老手寻找一些刺激，毕竟在百花万千的艺能界，这样随心所欲地，不带感情负担的需求处理，能吸引很多人蜂拥而至，也同时被视为很好交往的标志。

至少永濑单方面觉得，经验者都会被受到尊重，很酷。  
所以他尽管抱着这样的心情，也没有把平野当作是唯一，他在当平野炮友之前还给自己留了很多备选，但那之后渐渐地他也没跟那些女孩见过面，就算见过，上了床，感觉还是不够激烈，他与平野一起翻云覆雨的时候，有种失控感，他害怕，并疯狂迷恋这种感觉。  
他以为平野也知道他的那些花边，是不在意罢了。

………

他从浴室走出来，发现平野少见的不在床上了，脚还是湿哒哒地走在木地板上，没几步就打滑了，平野调皮地从浴室门背后钻出来抱住了他。

“喂，你干嘛…”  
“偷袭。”

平野把他整个人抱起来扔回床上，毛手毛脚地又拿手掌往浴袍的领口里钻。

“我刚洗干净！”  
“没事反正我没洗等下再洗一次。”  
“皮都要洗没了！”

“没事没事。”  
平野感觉到永濑真的有些恼了，手上的动作减缓了，变成只是揽着他的腰，把他往自己怀里拉。

为什么要这么亲密，炮友罢了……

永濑呼吸开始有些不顺畅。

“紫耀。”  
“嗯？”  
“为什么不让我回家。”  
“习惯了温存一下嘛～”  
“真的？”  
“真的。”

“还有因为我……”  
“嗯？”  
“挺喜欢廉的。”

平野的这下突如其来的直率把永濑震惊地后背发麻，愣是睁着眼到背后响起呼噜声都没睡着。他趁着平野熟睡拉来了他的手臂，从酒店逃了出去。

他逃跑了，像午夜钟声12点的灰姑娘，他以为他可以不把自己的心落在那了，回到家里还是感觉到了胸口空荡荡的感觉。

完蛋了。他大概是喜欢平野的。

可是…对方不可能是认真的。

永濑倒在床上拿着手机翻着一大堆陌生的他快忘记姓名的小花小草们的line的名字列表，隐约想起了一个和自己相性蛮合的男生，那是在确认和平野关系不久后永濑为了尝鲜而有过一次两次关系的对象。  
不乱说话，有经验，技术好，事后不联系，那人拥有大部分理想炮友该有的性质。  
不假思索地，永濑把消息发了出去，没多久就收到了消息，上面写着现在就可以。

永濑像个行尸走肉一样翻身下床，叫了的士，直接去了那个男人的家里。

他很天真地以为，身上那些平野留下的痕迹，被另一人遮住了，那些触感被代替了，今晚的事他就可以看开了，然而在玄关被对方啃咬着脖子的时候，永濑推开了。  
他浑身不舒服。

还有一件事他没意识到的是，他的身体好像已经成了平野的唯一，那个男人在他身上的手，没法让他感受到快乐。

永濑回家又洗了一次澡，他想把脖子上新的痕迹洗掉，结果越搓越红，他没了法子，只好擦了身子就去睡，他也不觉得拒绝这男人的事有多尴尬，毕竟两人基本见不到面，但平野不同，明天还有摄影，他马上就能见到他了，他会以什么表情面对呢？见到说了“挺喜欢廉”的平野。

………

第二天摄影照常开始了，永濑尽管经过了一夜的折腾，还是早早到了乐屋换衣服，等平野到了的时候，他早就换好坐在角落摁手机了。

“廉，早上好。”  
“早上好。”

“那个……”

所以醒来了永濑跑了这件事，平野心里硌得慌，他看起来有点想问，只是不知道怎么开口。

“什么？”

“没什么没什么…等会摄影在哪？”  
“三号摄影棚。”  
“嗯，嗯，好的。”

结果还是什么都没提。

长达将近半天的摄影结束，已经到了午饭的时间，成员们又陆陆续续回到乐屋换衣服。

“廉呢？”  
“他有点事，下午他还有个个人的单独摄影在这里。”  
经纪人那边给了回应。

“平野くん，你不一起走吗？”  
“没事没事，我打算等会就在这食堂吃饭，我先处理下没回复的消息。”

“好吧，那我先送其他人回去了。”  
“谢谢～路上小心。”

接着剩下的忍都跟着经纪人走了出去，乐屋只留下了平野。  
借口这么无力，知道他们关系的都知道他在等永濑。

终于又过了十几分钟，永濑推开门进来了。

“紫耀？你没走？”  
“等下准备走了，去吃饭。”

这句话永濑也分不清是不是邀请，他匆匆忙忙地脱下上衣，没太在意平野，准备换下一个拍摄要用的服装。

“等等。”

平野一个箭步冲上去，把那套刚穿上一半的新的衣服扯下，永濑一脸不满。

“你干嘛？！”

平野抓过永濑的脖子，逼着他整个人靠近自己。

“这个，是什么？”

永濑看不到平野指的地方，只好转头看镜子。镜子里衣衫不整的自己被平野搂在怀里，他从来不晓得原来他们在一起的画面这么让人心动。结果视线慢慢凝聚在脖子上。

那个男人留下的吻痕，那块遮瑕掉了。

“这个不是我留的，我不会在第二天有摄影的时候这么做的。”  
平野字字句句咬得特别用力，语气里带着些许怒火，永濑有点惊慌。

“是谁？”  
果然，平野真的是生气了。

“男的女的？”  
那只大手几乎要捏碎了永濑的肩膀。

“你跟我一起之后去的？”

被质问的，都是真事，永濑一句都反驳不起来，平野咄咄逼人的态度，让他怕得不敢抬头。

“你还没有满足吗？”

在腰间的手，直接滑进了永濑的裤子里，平野的手指去按揉着昨晚刚使用过的柔软的入口。

“还有别的人吗？”  
接着埋进去了一根指节。

“紫耀……”

“你想好回答了再叫我。”  
平野亲上了永濑的唇，确切来说，是咬。松开嘴的时候永濑下唇破了。还没来得及喘粗器，永濑后面又被埋进第二根指节，抽插了几下后又埋了第二根手指，小口因为异物感忍不住收缩起来。

“你看果然…”  
“我等下两点还有拍摄……”  
永濑小声抗议。

“那还有一个小时呢。”  
“可是……”

平野把永濑推到乐屋的桌子边上，让他背面对着自己，摁住他的身体唰一下扯下了他刚才去松紧带的裤子，然后也不知道什么时候解开了自己的拉链，拿着早就梆硬的玩意蹭进了臀缝里。

“别这样…紫耀…别…”  
平野不想听任何永濑的说辞，他捂上了永濑的嘴。他看见那个不属于自己的印子的时候火一下钻到了头顶，前一天明明还温存过的人，一想到他还躺在别人的床上，平野就愤愤不平。  
他无厘头的控制欲让永濑失控。

“呜…呜呜呜…紫耀…别…还没带套……”  
平野听不进去，一下就把自己塞进那个柔软的入口里，大力抽动起来，永濑的身体一阵阵痉挛。  
这是平野最暴力的一次，永濑感觉到里面的肠肉都要被翻了出来。

“啊，啊，唔，哈，哈，轻，嗯———”  
永濑不敢大声喘息，自己捂着自己的嘴把呻吟都咽进喉咙里。

“说。”  
平野一直手握上了永濑前面的命根子，也粗鲁地撸动了起来。

“啊………嗯……别……”  
“是谁？”

“是，是之前，认识的人。”  
“男的女的？”  
“啊，啊，轻一点……！男…男的。”

“噢？”  
“别，那里别用力戳…好痛……”

“那我是永濑くん几号性玩具呢？”  
“你…啊…啊……唔……说什么呢…啊——”  
平野在稍微干涩的甬道里也没放过永濑的敏感点，顶得永濑差点呼吸不上来。

“行吧，那你就玩吧。”  
平野一边嘀嘀咕咕着气话，一边还在也别用力把自己的巨物别进永濑身体里，那样小巧的臀部能容纳进这样粗壮的性器，平野多次为这个光景兴奋过，但一想到别的男人也看到过，他就一肚子火。

“明明我昨晚说了那些话。”  
“你为什么还要跑。”

“唔…啊…轻点…什么话…啊…——”  
永濑被操干得有些神智不清，后入的姿势他看不见平野的脸，只能感受到他宽厚的胸肌贴着自己的背，平野的话在脑子里打鼓。

“只跟我一个人不行吗？”  
“什么？”  
“做爱。”

“啊…唔唔唔……为…为什么？”  
“啊…啊！要去了———”

永濑不明白平野想表达什么，或许是他不敢想，慢慢理智就被冲顶的快感淹没了，平野对着他敏感期部位的上下其手没白费，一下永濑就只靠着后面到达了高潮，精液溅到了平野的私服上。

“我也…”  
平野抱着永濑的腰最后顶了两下，也射在了永濑的体内。

“因为跟廉做爱很舒服”

平野又想了想，低下头咬住了那个陌生的吻痕，重新印了一个新的。

“因为我喜欢廉。”

这回，永濑把这个答案听进去了。跟着平野的精液一起暂时留在了体内，热呼呼的，粘腻的。

他身体不太舒服，他没得什么病，只是他知道他离不开平野了。


End file.
